The abnormalities in the supply of the gonadal hormones, both androgens and estrogens have been proposed to be associated with prostatic dysfunctions, such as prostatic cancer and benign prostatic hypertrophy. The modes of action of these steroid hormones on the prostate may be, therefore, factors associated with the manifestation of prostatic cancer. We propose to study the steroid hormone receptors in human prostatic tissues in an attempt to correlate the receptor in human prostatic tissues in an attempt to correlate the receptor macromolecules with the pathogenesis of prostatic dysfunctions. The objectives and the methods are: (1) to study androgen "storage receptor" and "specific receptor" and estrogen receptor macromolecules in various subcellular fractions of human prostates, (2) to study translocational processes involved in the uptake and the retention of androgens and estrogens by human prostate. This includes studies on the dynamics of "specific receptor"-steroid complex formation and the processes leading to the binding of the complex to target cell nuclei, (3) to study "nuclear acceptor" in the chromatin of human prostatic nuclei, and (4) to make a comparative study of receptor macromolecules, nuclear acceptors, and translocational processes in normal, hypertrophic, cancerous or autonomy-attained human prostatic tissues in order to find any quantitative and/or qualitative changes in these factors which may be associated with prostatic dysfunctions such as benign prostatic hypertrophy and prostatic carcinoma.